A Last Name
by ThatJeredyWriter
Summary: With their relationship now in full bloom, Meredy asks Jellal for a special gift: A last name. What will Jellal do? Jellal x Meredy (Jeredy) fanfic. Originally posted on Tumblr. Please enjoy.


"A last name?" asks the blue-haired male with surprise evident in his voice. His brown orbs lowers to meet the pinkette's emerald-colored eyes with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah. I want you to give me a last name," replies Meredy as she sat comfortably in Jellal's lap perpendicular to the male. Her head rests upon his right shoulder as she looks up at him.

"Meredy… you know you can easily pick out a last name for yourself," says Jellal, sounding a bit reluctant at the idea.

"Yeah, I know," she replies, lowering her gaze. A sense of sadness and loneliness engulfs her mind with her eyelids lowering halfway. "But I want you to give me a last name. I can't remember my real last name since Ul found me when I was only 6, so I want one that we'll never forget. One that I can treasure because you gave it to me."

"…" Jellal wraps his arms around her in a comforting embrace. It is evident that this meant a lot to her, thus he accepts the request and begins to ponder aloud. "Why not simply take Ultear's last name? She was like a mother to you, after all."

"I know, but…" Meredy sits up, forcing the heavenly mage's arms to release their hold. Her gaze locks with his own as she shows a strong determination for a favorable result. "Taking Ul's name would be too easy. Plus, I don't think I deserve it. She's done so much for everyone that I could never live up to that. And…"

"And?" questions Jellal, looking a bit confused at the sudden pause.

"And she told me how you gave Erza her last name!" A sharp tone echoes from Meredy's voice. Ever since she and Jellal had become a couple, it bothered her that Jellal had given Erza such a gift, but was yet to grant Meredy anything similar in kind. She often wondered if Jellal still held feelings for the scarlet-haired swordswoman.

"So that's what this is about, hm?" asks Jellal as a small sigh left his parted lips. "I suppose now is the opportune moment to grant your wish."

Meredy's expression softens. Frustration shifts into curiosity as she stared at her beloved, wondering what surname he would grant her.

All the while, Jellal sets his sights upon Meredy's soft, pink hair. His hand lifts to gently wrap a few strands around his fingers. "….rose."

"Rose?" repeats Meredy as her cheeks begins to glow in a light shade of red.

"Meredy Rose," says Jellal, "because your hair reminds me of a pink rose. A pink rose symbolizes thoughtfulness, passion, and sentiment. These are things you've shown me since the day we've met. Knowing what I've done, knowing the darkness that looms inside me, you still accepted me and treated me with such kindness that I could never repay for. All those years later, not only have you brought light to extinguish my darkness, but you've also found your way into my heart. And for that, I would like to give you the maiden name of Rose."

"Meredy Rose…" A sheepish little smile curls the pinkette's lips as her cheeks burns into a crimson color. "I love it. I love it, Jellal. Thank you." Without hesitation, she wraps her arms around his neck and plants a long and loving kiss upon his lips which he returns in kind.

"There is one more I'd like to give you," says Jellal once their lips parted from the loving exchange.

"One more?" questions Meredy with a confused look. "Jellal, don't people just have the one last name?"

"True," he replies, "but since this means so much to you, I'd like to grant you two so you'd know how special you are to me."

"Oh." Her eyes widen with surprise at the gesture. "What would the second name be?"

"Fernandes," he says with a soft smile.

"Fernandes?" the pinkette repeats with a puzzled look. "But wouldn't that make us look more like siblings?"

Jellal slowly shakes his head. "This is my last name that I wish to grant you, but that is…" Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, Jellal pulls out a small, black box. Meredy instantly gasps as it comes into sight. Her hands quickly covering her nose and mouth as she stares in shock and surprise. She immediately recognizes what that box means. "…that is… once our fight with Zeref is over and we can finally be at peace, if you would grant me the honor and pleasure… of being your husband."

With this thumb, he pops open the small box, revealing a golden wedding ring decorated with a small diamond as its centerpiece.

Tears quickly stings the corners of Meredy's eyes. Her emerald-colored orbs light up as she stares at the ring before darting back and forth between the jewel and Jellal's brown eyes. Her entire body is shaking, unsure if it's from nervousness or excitement. Words escaped her at that moment, unsure of what to do.

"Meredy… Will you marry me?" proposes the blue-haired male with a loving smile.

Those words froze the shocked woman in place. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her? She'll never be alone? She'll always be at his side? The first and last thing she'll see at the end of each day is his loving smile?

Meredy nods her head, shifting from slow nods to rapid movements before wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing Jellal tightly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" she says with a shaky voice. Her happiness overflows in the form of tears that stream down her cheeks.

Jellal held her just as tightly, digging his fingers into her back as he smiles. Though he didn't show it, he had been nervous about this ordeal since the very beginning. But hearing her accept his proposal so enthusiastically melted all that fear away instantly. Nothing but happiness fills his heart.

Pulling herself away, Meredy wipes her tears with the back of her hands. "Oh god, I must look like such a mess right now," she comments, making Jellal chuckle. "Nonsense," replies the male. "You'll always look beautiful in my eyes, like the rose that you are."

The pinkette stiffles a nervous laughter as she looks up at him and offers her right hand. "Shall we make it official?"

"Yeah," he says softly with a gentle nod. After pulling out the ring from its box, Jellal gently takes hold of Meredy's hand with his left and slides the jewel down her ring finger with the right. Her green orbs stayed locked on the ring throughout the entire ordeal. 'A perfect fit', she thought as the ring now rests at the base of her digit. Her cheeks resonates with a pink color that mimics her own hair.

Meredy can't help but lift her hand and gaze at the ring that now adorns it. She loves the way it sparkles. It mesmerizes her, but she quickly looks away to gaze at Jellal who had been observing her reactions with a smile.

"I take it that you like the ring," says the male.

Meredy shakes her head. "It's not the ring. It's what it represents that makes me love it so much. A bright, sparkling future for the both of us. Love and happiness with no end in sight. Words can't describe… just how happy I am right now. Thank you, Jellal." Once more, she lunges into his arms for another tight embrace, burying her face into the crevice of his neck.

Jellal holds her lovingly in his arms, caressing her back softly. "You've always made me happy even when I was at my lowest. You were at my side even when I was at my loneliest. I can't wait for the day that I may call you… Meredy Rose Fernandes."

The pinkette's eyes widen before suddenly sitting up and shifting to straddle his lap. Their gazes lock onto each other. The light in their eyes brighter than they've ever been. Jellal smiles warmly, followed by Meredy. Her arms slowly wraps around his neck as his finds their way around her hips. The space between them diminishes as their lips slowly melt together for a passionate kiss with their eyes closing. She is his and only his. He is hers and only hers. Any and all doubts of this fact had vanished in the moment they became one.

Meredy Rose Fernandes. What a beautiful name.


End file.
